1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and device for mounting components whereby components such as electronic components, or the like, are mounted onto a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 7, a conventional high-speed-type electronic component mounting device is generally constituted in such a manner that a component is extracted at a mounting section 1 from a desired component feeder 3 of a component supplying section 2, and the component is mounted automatically onto a substrate 5 set on an XY table 4. Numeral 6 denotes a transporting rail for transporting the substrate 5 to and from the device, and numeral 7 denotes a display section for displaying the operational state and any irregular states of the component mounting device.
As shown in FIG. 8, in the component supplying section 2, a plurality of component feeders 3, into which component reels 8, wherein components are held on a tape and wound into a reel, are set, are mounted on a component feeder table 9 which is movable in leftward and rightward directions. The component feeder table 9 being constituted in such a manner that any desired component feeder 3 can be located in a component supply position 10, which is determined at a certain point, by moving the component feeder table 9 along a guide rail 9a. In the mounting section 1, a plurality of mounting heads 12 are provided on the outer circumference of a rotating table 11, which rotates intermittently, a component in the component feeder 3 located at the aforementioned component supply position 10 is picked up and held by a suction nozzle provided on a mounting head 12, whereupon the rotating table 11 rotates and the component held by suction is mounted to a substrate 5 located in position by the XY table 4, at the point that the mounting head 12 comes to rest in the component mounting position.
A single suction nozzle or a plurality of suction nozzles are provided on each mounting head 12. In case a plurality of suction nozzles are provided, then the device is constructed in such a manner that a suction nozzle dedicated to a type of component can be selected. In either case, the device is constituted in such a manner that the single suction nozzle or the selected suction nozzle locates in the component suction position or the component mounting position when a mounting head 12 comes to rest in the component suction position or component mounting position, the operations of component suction and component mounting being carried out by an upward and downward action of the mounting head 12.
However, in recent years, even higher component mounting speed has been demanded, and in this case, whilst it is relatively simple to shorten the movement time of the mounting heads 12 by increasing the speed of rotation of the rotating table 11 in the mounting section 1, the time that can be used for moving the component supply table 9 and the XY table 4 is more restricted than the movement time for the mounting heads, and therefore it is difficult to shorten this movement time any further. In other words, movement of the component supply table 9 can only be started after a component has been picked up by the suction nozzle and raised to a prescribed height, and the movement thereof must be completed before the next suction nozzle descends to a position which is a prescribed height above the component suction height. The time which can be used for movement of the XY table 4 is similarly restricted in the case of component mounting. It is extremely difficult to shorten this movement time further, because improvement in the movement speed of the component supply table 9 and the XY table 4 is already approaching its limit. Therefore, whilst it is necessary to shorten the distance of movement of the component supply table 9 and the XY table 4 in order to increase the speed of component mounting, this is not possible with a conventional device construction, and therefore presents a major impediment to achieving higher speeds for component mounting.
In view of the forgoing problems of the prior art, an object of the present invention is to provide a method and device for mounting components, whereby increases in mounting speed can be achieved by reducing the movement distance of the component feeder and the substrate.
The method for mounting components according to the present invention is a method for mounting components, whereby a component is picked up by a suction nozzle provided in a mounting head moving intermittently by rotation along a uniform path, when the mounting head comes to rest in a prescribed component supply position, and the component held by suction is mounted to a substrate when the mounting head comes to rest in a prescribed component mounting position, comprising: using a mounting head constructed such that a plurality of suction operating positions are set for the suction nozzle when the mounting head comes to rest in the component supply position, a first step of selecting a component supply position such that the amount of movement of component feeder holding a component to be mounted next becomes a minimum, and moving the component feeder accordingly; and a second step of selecting a suction nozzle position in accordance with the component supply position in the first step, whilst the mounting head is moving towards the component suction position, any of these suction operating positions being selectable; thereby enabling the amount of movement of the component feeder towards the component supply position to be reduced and the movement time to be shortened accordingly, and hence allowing increases in mounting speed to be achieved.
Moreover, by using a mounting head, wherein a plurality of mounting operating positions are set for the suction nozzle when the mounting head comes to rest in the component mounting position, any of these suction operating positions being selectable, and by comprising: a first step of selecting a component mounting position such that the amount of movement of the substrate towards the mounting position for the component to be mounted next becomes a minimum, and moving the substrate accordingly; and a second step of selecting a suction nozzle position in accordance with the component mounting position in the first step, whilst the mounting head holding the component by suction is moving towards the component mounting position; the amount of movement of the component feeder towards the component supply position can be reduced and the movement time can be shortened accordingly, thereby allowing increases in mounting speed to be achieved.
Furthermore, by using a mounting head wherein a plurality of suction or mounting operating positions are set for the suction nozzle when the mounting head comes to rest in the component supply position or the component mounting position, any of these suction or mounting operating positions being selectable, and by comprising: a first step of selecting a component supply position such that the amount of movement of component feeder holding a component to be mounted next becomes a minimum, and moving the component feeder accordingly; a second step of selecting a suction nozzle position in accordance with the component suction position in the first step, whilst the mounting head is moving towards the component suction position; a third step of selecting a component mounting position such that the amount of movement of the substrate towards the mounting position for the component to be mounted next becomes a minimum, and moving the substrate accordingly; and a fourth step of selecting a suction nozzle position in accordance with the component mounting position in the third step, whilst the mounting head holding the component by suction is moving towards the component mounting position; the amount of movement of the component feeder towards the component supply position can be reduced and the movement time can be shortened accordingly, thereby allowing increases in mounting speed to be achieved.
Moreover, the device for mounting components according to the present invention is a device for mounting components, whereby a component is picked up by a suction nozzle provided in a mounting head moving intermittently by rotation along a uniform path, when the mounting head comes to rest in a prescribed component supply position, and the component held by suction is mounted to a substrate when the mounting head comes to rest in a prescribed component mounting position, wherein the mounting head comprises a device for setting a plurality of suction nozzle positions for suction operations or mounting operations when the mounting head is at rest in the component supply position or component mounting position, and selecting one of these suction nozzle positions, thereby enabling the aforementioned methods to be implemented by selecting the suction nozzle position and hence enabling high-speed mounting to be achieved.
Specifically, by providing a rotating member capable of rotating about a vertical axis of rotation in the mounting head, and providing suction nozzles in positions on the rotating member which are displaced eccentrically from the axis of rotation, it is possible to select the operating position of a suction nozzle by rotating the rotating member.
Moreover, by providing a nozzle block, which is capable of being positioned rotationally about an oblique axis of rotation intersecting obliquely with the axis of rotation of the rotating member and comprises suction nozzles of plural types arranged on the circumference thereof, on the rotating member, in such a manner that a desired suction nozzle can be located selectively in a position that is parallel to and eccentric from the aforementioned axis of rotation by rotating the nozzle block, it is possible to select an appropriate suction nozzle by rotating the nozzle block according to the type of component, and moreover, it is also possible to select the operating position of the suction nozzle by rotation of the rotating member.
By providing suction nozzles of plural types on the circumference of the rotating member in parallel with the axis of rotation thereof, and providing a device for switching the vertical position of each suction nozzle, it is possible to select an appropriate suction nozzle by selecting the vertical position of each suction nozzle according to the type of component, and moreover, it is also possible to select the operating position of that suction nozzle by rotation of the rotating member.
Moreover, if a nozzle block, which is capable of being positioned rotationally about an horizontal axis of rotation intersecting orthogonally with the axis of rotation of the rotating member and comprises suction nozzles of plural types arranged on the circumference thereof, is provided on the rotating member, the nozzle block being constituted in such a manner that the plane in which the suction nozzles are installed is displaced from the axis of rotation of the rotating member and any of the suction nozzles can be located to a position parallel to the axis of rotation by rotating the nozzle block, it is possible to select an appropriate suction nozzle by rotating the nozzle block according to the type of component, and moreover, it is also possible to select the operating position of that suction nozzle by rotation of the rotating member.
Furthermore, the method for mounting components according to the present invention is a method for mounting components, whereby a plurality of mounting heads provided on the circumference of a rotating table rotating intermittently in one direction come to rest successively in a component supply position, whilst, of a plurality of component feeders mounted in a sequential fashion on a component feeder table which moves in a direction contacting the rotating edge of the rotating table, component feeder supplying components that are to be picked up come to rest successively in a prescribed position, a component being picked up from the component feeder by a suction nozzle provided in the mounting head in the aforementioned component supplying position, and the component held by suction being mounted to a substrate when the mounting head reaches a component mounting position by means of the intermittent rotation of the rotating table, wherein the mounting heads used are constituted in such a manner that, for the suction operating position for the suction nozzle when the mounting head is at rest in the component supply position, it is possible to select any one of two positions from a first suction operating position displaced upstream in the direction of rotation of the rotating table from a reference point where the rotating edge of the rotating table contacts the line of movement direction of the component supply table, and a second suction operating position displaced downstream in the direction of rotation of the rotating table from the reference point, the component supply table is moved in pitch movements in the opposite direction to the direction of rotation of the rotating table. In a first cycle, a mounting head for which the first suction operating position has been selected picks up a component from a component feeder located in a corresponding position; in a second cycle, the second suction operating position is selected for the next mounting head reaching the component supply position, and the mounting head picks up a component from the next component feeder which has been located in a corresponding position by a pitch movement; in a third cycle, the first suction operating position is selected for the third mounting head reaching the component supply position, and the mounting head picks up a further component from the component feeder used in the second cycle and located in a corresponding position by a pitch movement; in a fourth cycle, the second suction operating position is selected for the fourth mounting head reaching the component supply position, and the mounting head picks up a component from a third component feeder which has been located in a corresponding position by a pitch movement; and subsequently, a component is picked up from a third component feeder by the next mounting head reaching the component supply position, in a similar manner to the first cycle, whereupon the process of picking up components is carried out by repeating the aforementioned cycles. The amount of movement per cycle of a component supply tape, which is heavy in weight and thus is difficult to be moved in an increased mounting speed, can be reduced, and hence the movement time can be shortened accordingly, and increases in mounting speed can be achieved.
In the aforementioned invention, if the displacement of the first suction operating position and the second suction operating position from the reference point is taken as p/4, respectively, and a single pitch movement of the component supply table is taken as p/2, when the pitch between the component feeder on the component supply table is taken as p, it is possible to halve the amount of movement of the component supply table compared to the prior art, and hence significant increases in mounting speed can be achieved, in addition to which the pitch movement of the component supply table can be set appropriately to a uniform value of p/2.
In the aforementioned invention, if plural rows of component assembly tapes are provided in a single parts cassette, each respective component assembly tape constituting component feeder, the actual pitch p between the component feeder can be reduced, thereby contributing to the achievement of increased mounting speeds.
In the foregoing methods for mounting components according to the present invention, when the component suction operation in any one of the first cycle-fourth cycle is repeated in a state where the component supply table is at rest, a corresponding suction operating position is selected for the next mounting head arriving at the component supply position, in such a manner that components supplied by the same component feeder are picked up, thereby making it possible to conform to an actual operational state.
Furthermore, the device for mounting components according to the present invention is a device for mounting components, whereby a plurality of mounting heads provided on the circumference of a rotating table rotating intermittently in a single direction come to rest successively in a component supply position, whilst, of a plurality of component feeders mounted in a sequential fashion on a component feeder table which moves in a direction contacting the rotating edge of the rotating table, component feeder supplying components that are to be picked up come to rest successively in a prescribed position, a component being picked up from the component feeder by a suction nozzle provided in the mounting head in the aforementioned component supplying position, and the component held by suction is recognized by a component recognition camera when the mounting head reaches a component recognition position by means of the intermittent rotation of the rotating table, whereupon the component held by suction is mounted to a substrate when the mounting head reaches a component mounting position, wherein the mounting heads used are constituted in such a manner that, for the suction operating position for the suction nozzle when the mounting head is at rest in the component supply position, it is possible to select any one of three positions from a first suction operating position displaced upstream in the direction of rotation of the rotating table from a reference point where the rotating edge of the rotating table contacts the line of movement direction of the component supply table, a second suction operating position displaced downstream in the direction of rotation of the rotating table from the reference point, and a third suction operating position, which is the position of the aforementioned reference point, and when the mounting head is in the component recognition position and the component mounting position, component recognition and component mounting are carried out by positioning the suction nozzle at the aforementioned reference point, regardless of the suction operating position. Therefore, when a component is picked up in the first or second suction operating positions, in addition to achieving increased mounting speed, as stated previously, when the component is picked up in the third suction operating position, it is possible to carry out component recognition using the recognition camera whilst maintaining a correct suction attitude.
In particular, if the suction operating position of the mounting head is selected according to the size of the component and more specifically, if the third suction operating position is selected for larger components having sides 5 mm or more in length, it is possible to prevent problems, such as a portion of larger components projecting outside the field of view of the recognition camera. In other words, supposing that a large component is picked up at the first or second suction operating position, and at the component recognition position, it is recognized by the recognition camera that the suction nozzle is in a state where it has moved to the reference point, then the attitude of the large component will be inclined by the angle of movement of the suction nozzle, so an angle of inclination corresponding to the aforementioned movement angle will arise between the reference center line of the field of view of the recognition camera and the reference center line of the larger component, thereby causing a problem in that a portion of the larger component will lie outside the field of view of the recognition camera. By picking up only large components at the third suction operating position, it is possible to carry out component recognition in a state where the reference center line of the component matches the reference center line of the field of view of the recognition camera, and consequently, in addition to resolving the aforementioned problems, it is possible to achieve increases in mounting speeds for smaller components also.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent upon a reading of the following detailed description and drawings.